The Gumball Ring
by PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy
Summary: It represented their relationship. Cheap, disposable, and a sign of no commitment Yet, she fell for him anyway and all that was left was a gumball ring to prove it. Niley.
1. Home

**Full Summery-**

**Basically, Miley is a superstar living in LA but she isn't exactly happy with it. Demi is her Private Assistant and Joe is her manager/producer. Anyway, Miley misses Crowley Corners (which, by the way, is still a small town just not full of Miley's reletives) and Selena, her best friend. But going back means meeting people of her past. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the plot. This story is Niley. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Home<p>

_"And at last, all the pictures have been burned_

_All the past, is just a lesson that we've learned _

_I won't forget, please don't forget, us_

_Somewhere we went wrong _

_Our love is like a song, but you won't sing along, _

_You've forgotten_

_About us_

_Don't forget"_

"Miley! Babe!" Joe's voice came over the speaker. She looked through the glass window of the studio. He sat, smiling, at the control panel. "Darling! That was marvelous! Absolutely Marvelous!" As always, you've blown me away! This is gonna be your best album!"

"Thanks Joe" she replied with a fake smile.

"I believe you are done for the day. I'll send this right out and we'll have it on the radio by tomorrow morning!" Joe continued. Her plastic smile faded just a little, but not enough to notice. She grabbed her cardigan and her purse.

As she walked through the studio door into the control room, Demi, her private assistant, was by her sided with a Caramel Macchiato. Joe stood up from the control panel and opened his arms for a hug. She smiled slightly and allowed him to embrace her in a hug. "Thanks" she whispered.

"You welcome" Demi mouthed as she handed the hot cup to her. She then handed a bottle of water to Joe. He smiled at her and took it.

"Thanks Dems" he smirked. She blushed slightly and looked down at her toes, which were not hidden by her black heeled flip flops. "Alright, I better go" he moved towards the door. "I've gotta get this on the radio!" he held up a little plastic case that concealed Miley's new single.

"Bye Joe" Miley waved.

"Bye Joe" Demi sighed.

As soon as Joe was out of sight, Miley sighed and slipped on her cardigan. Her smile faded completely. She sipped on her drink and began to follow Joe's path. Demi trailed behind her.

They made their way out side of the studio and through the jungle of paparazzi, and Mile's driver was waiting for them with the car. Demi slid in after her. Miley stared out the window as the car started to gain speed.

"Are you okay, Miles?" Demi asked sweetly.

Miley looked at her. "I'm the same as always." That was her answer every time someone inquired about her well being. She didn't lie and say "oh, fine", and she didn't give details in a complaining fit. She wasn't the girl she used to be, but she still always told the truth. So instead of being questioned about it, she simply repeated her rehearsed answer.

Demi immediately took out her blackberry (a gift from Miley) and dialed a number. She held the phone to her ear. "Hello? Pablo? Yes, I'm afraid we have to cancel the photo shoot. I'm terribly sorry, but you see, Miley's aunt just died and we have to catch the next flight to Houston. Alright, I'll give her your condolences. Okay, bye."

"I don't have an aunt" Miley pointed out.

"What they don't know can't hurt them" Demi answered in a hushed voice as she made another phone call.

"Demi Torres!" Miley's eyes widened. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much" Demi answered. "I'm just canceling all your appointments for the week."

"Why?" Miley asked.

"Because I'm also buying you a plane ticket to anywhere you want to go" Demi replied. "Um, hello?" she answered the phone. "Yes, this is Ms. Stewart's PA, Demi Torres, I was just wanted to tell you that we can't make this hair appointment today."

Miley shook her head and looked out the window, tuning out Demi and whoever she was on the phone with.

Miley sighed as she and Demi walked through the door of her apartment. Demi was still on her phone with some big magazine that Miley had promised an interview with. Miley set her things down on her couch and went to her bedroom. She let herself fall onto her bed.

Demi came in, with her phone to her ear. "Mi? Where do you want to go? I'm about to book your flight!"

"I don't know?" Miley replied.

"Better decide quickly!" Demi called, continuing down the hallway.

Miley sighed, pondering where she wanted to go. She had pretty much been everywhere on tour. She turned on her side so that she was facing her night stand. She looked at the picture of her and her best friend, Selena. They had arms around each other and were wearing the biggest smiles. A tear escaped Miley's eyes, but a light bulb went off in her head.

"Demi? I know where I want to go!" Miley yelled.

Miley threw her suitcases on the bed. She looked at her overstocked closet of glamorous dresses, then back to her suitcases. Selena would kill for those dresses. She may have been the best western rider in Crowley Corners, but she was the girliest girl Miley knew, next to Demi.

She missed Selena so much. They hadn't talked in a while, but Selena had been there for her in the toughest times. And when Miley left for Los Angeles, Selena had said that a part of the ranch would always be hers. Hopefully that offer hadn't changed.

Demi came rushing in. "Hey, so it took me forever, but I finally got in touch with Joe. I cancelled all your studio hours for the next three months. He wasn't happy, but agreed, only if you would shoot a music video while you were there. "

"Okay" Miley smiled. "Wait, three months?"

"I'm giving you the summer off" Demi smiled

"I love you!" Miley gave her a hug.

"Anything to make you smile" Demi replied. Miley released her from the hug. "Now, if you need anything, I'm on speed dial. I've given everybody a different story, so if the paps try to find you, they'll be on a wild goose chase. I'll call you if something important pops up."

"Thanks" Miley smiled.

"Miley?" Demi's tone changed.

"Yes?"

"Try to have a good time this summer" Demi replied.

Miley smiled a genuine smile. "I will, but only if you do some serious flirting with Joe."

Demi laughed. "Alright."

"When does my flight leave?" Miley asked.

"Oh, eight in the morning tomorrow" Demi informed. "So get packed and get some sleep!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! It's . I used to be PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy but decided I needed a change. I have big plans for this story. I didn't want to start it yet, but I'm on break, and I'm home sick so I thought, what the heck? I hope you liked it. Anyway, Nick should be in the next chapter along with more of your favorite celeberties. Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>

**For those of you reading With A Little Faith, thanks:D**

**Don't forget to review, alert, favorite, whatever! **

**XoXo,**

**Xx. Automatic **


	2. Can't Forget

**So last chapter I forgot to mention that "Don't Forget" is owned by Demi Lovato. But I'm assuming everyone already knew that. Anyway, this chapter focases more on Nick. His best friend represents Justin Bieber. I know their not best friends in real life but I needed him as Selena's boyfrined and thought it was the best way to write him. Anyway, the characters are completley my own, I just don't own their names. So, heres the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Can't Forget<p>

"_You've forgotten, About us, Don't forget" _Nick had stopped his work for a full thirty seconds listening to the mesmerizing voice on the radio. He missed that voice when it when sitting next to him in his old pickup truck, blasting to any song that came through the speakers. He sighed and pushed the memories out of his mind, continuing to loosen a bolt on the engine of the car he was working on.

"_That was Miley Stewart's new single, "Don't Forget", off her upcoming album due to release at the end of August" _the DJ's voice came through the speakers. Nick sighed and turned the radio off. He went back to work on the engine.

"Dude," his best friend's voice was heard beside him. "I thought you said you had moved on."

"Shut up Justin" Nick snapped. He wiped his hands on his red-white-and blue mechanics jump suit and closed the hood of the car.

"You can't ignore the subject forever!" Justin called after him as he walked towards the office of the shop. He knew Justin would follow him, but he didn't care. He was hungry and he it was his lunch break. He clocked out and walked to his beaten up pickup. Justin climbed into the passenger's seat.

Nick hit the gas and began to drive. His radio was broken so the two rode in silence. They came to a red light. "Weren't you supposed to have lunch with Selena?" an annoyed Nick asked.

"She had to change the plans" Justin replied.

"That's odd" Nick rolled his eyes. "I thought you two were inseparable."

"Hey, just because your love life didn't work out doesn't mean mine won't" Justin snapped. "I'm sorry I've been skipping time with you, but just look at it as payback for-"

"Don't say her name" Nick interrupted. "And it's not my fault you were to chicken to ask Selena out then. You could have had something to do while I was out with…" he trailed off.

"Miley?" Justin finished for him. The truck jerked as Nick hit the gas again.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Nick pulled into the parking lot of a fast food restaurant and parked close to the curb. The two walked in, ordered, and sat down.

"I'll be home late tonight" Justin mentioned.

"Let me guess" Nick took a bite of his juicy burger. "Selena?"

Justin handed him a napkin. He snatched out of his friend's hand. "Yeah, we've got to drive to the airport."

"The airport?" Nick swallowed. "Why the heck are you to going to the airport?"

Justin sighed. "Promise you'll handle the answer like a man?"

There was dead silence. It was obvious Nick had put the pieces together. He looked out the window at the small town. After a few more chews of his burger, he looked back at Justin.

"Why is she coming back?" Nick asked bitterly.

"Well it sure isn't for you" Justin spat. Nick scowled and stood up. He took his tray to the trash can, and then returned to his seat. Justin sighed. "Promise me you won't make any trouble for her while she's here?"

"Me bring trouble to her?" Nick scoffed. "If there's any trouble while she's here, she'll bring it. She was always good at that."

"Grow up, man!" Justin commanded. "You're not in high school anymore. You used to be the mature one."

"So?" Nick asked.

"So?" Justin echoed. "So? Your mom raised you better than this! If she knew you were acting like this, she'd roll over in her grave."

Nick looked outside again. He missed his mother almost as much as he missed Miley. "Hurry up, man" He told Justin before walking out to his truck to sulk.

Justin sighed and continued to eat his lunch. "Can't say I didn't try" he mumbled to himself. "Miley? You better be ready for the worse."

* * *

><p>Justin and Nick didn't talk for the rest of the work day. Selena picked Justin up from work and wasn't surprised when he told her about Nick. Nick drove home alone in silence.<p>

When he walked through his front door, he didn't bother to turn the lights on. He went to his bedroom and took of his mechanic's jumpsuit and sat down in the recliner in his living room with just his t-shirt and boxers. He turned the TV on, but after flipping through five channels, he convinced himself there was nothing on.

So he just sat there in the dark. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes and dreamed of her. He remembered the day she left. It was a sad day.

They had been in fight the day before. It was a stupid fight he had started by telling her he didn't want her to go. But he and she both knew that there wasn't anything for her here. They both knew that her voice deserved to be heard by everyone.

Not only was it a stupid fight, but he was stupid enough to let her storm out of his house. And he was also stupid enough to tell her that they were over.

So the nest day when she left, she could barely look him the eye. Her eyes were already full of tears and him being there made it worse. They hadn't talked then, and they hadn't talked since.

He pushed the memory out of his head and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

* * *

><p>The next day, Justin came into the shop late. Selena had given him a ride because he had spent the night at her place. He clocked himself in and walked towards Nick.<p>

"So, how was your night?" he asked as he pulled a wrench out of the tool box. Nick didn't reply, he just continued to work on the engine. "So we're still giving me the silent treatment, are we? I guess we didn't take my "be mature" strategy."

Nick looked at him. "My night was just fine thank you" he lied. "How was your trip with Selena?"

"Good" Justin replied. "Miley hasn't changed a bit."

"Oh, she's still stubborn?" Nick asked.

"Not, what I meant" Justin growled. "Anyway, Selena's throwing her a surprise welcome back party and I'm supposed to invite you. That is, if you promise not to cause trouble."

"When is it?" Nick asked.

"Friday night" Justin answered. "In the barn at Selena's place. Wear something decent."

"Can't guarantee I'll be there" Nick mumbled.

"It's not like you could go anywhere else" Justin stated. "Everyone else will be at the party." Nick glared at him. "Just remember, leave the trouble at home." Nick rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did ya like it? If ya did, just push that very nice review button and tell me. Or, favorite. I'd like that too:)I want to say thank you to everyone who's reading this story. However, I have to give a special thanks to the following:<strong>

**madeline2011- thank you sooo much! i'm glad you love this story!:D**

**dodgergirley- hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one. Thank you soo much for your review:D**

**Alright, so there ya go. Now, don't forget to review! or favorite;)**

**happy endings,**


	3. The Rose Garden

**So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it:) I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- The Rose Garden<p>

Nick slowly stepped out of his beat up white Chevy and took a breath of clear, cool night air. He took a look in his rear view mirror and sighed. He walked slowly to the entrance of the big barn where he used to hang out every day. He felt his muscles tense up as memories of dances and parties fled into his mind.

Miley inherited the farm from her grandparents when she was quite young and insisted that Selena lived there with her. They had done quite a lot of renovation, making the old plantation into their own. By the time the girls had inherited it, majority of the fields had been sold and a second barn had been built behind the house. The girls had turned the original barn into a place for parties. Back when they were younger, they were known for throwing the biggest hoe downs in the town.

Nick shook his head, remembering countless times helping the girls clean up the big barn for a pig party. "What the heck are you doing here?" he asked himself. "You're nothing to her anymore."

But before he could talk himself out of leaving, he forced himself to walk inside. The barn was lit by colorful lanterns hanging from the ceiling. On the stage, some local band was playing. People were dancing, eating, and chatting amongst themselves. He felt late.

Just when he thought he had disappeared into the crowd, someone called his name. "Nick!" He groaned and turned around to face Selena, who was dragging Justin behind her.

"Yes Selena?" he asked, forcing a smile.

"It's great to see you" she beamed and hugged him. He returned the hug cautiously. "Justin thought you wouldn't come, but I knew you would." She turned to her boyfriend. "You owe me."

He laughed and pecked her on the lips. "Happy?"

"Very" she grinned. She turned back to Nick. "You came just in time, Miley's talking to the Howard twins. You remember them right? They both had a crush on her in high school? She should be over here any minute."

"Wasn't this a surprise party?" he asked. He was trying to hide his jealousy, but it was obvious Justin notice. Behind Selena, his face was apologetic.

"Yeah, but Miley figured it out" Selena sighed. "She always knew about surprises before they happened. On Christmas Eve, we used to examine the packages under the tree and make a list of what we thought they were. She was always right."

"I know" Nick pointed out.

"Right" Selena bit her lip, sensing the awkwardness.

"Um, Selena?" Justin called, trying to lighten the mood. "I think we should go get some punch like Miley asked."

"Right" Selena smiled. "Nick? Do you want some?"

"Naw, I'm good" he replied. She nodded and walked off with Justin. He sighed. "She's move on" he mumbled to himself.

He began heading to the door, planning to slip out without notice. But when he got to the door, he turned around for one last look at his favorite girl, and she noticed him.

* * *

><p>Miley forced smiles as people she had forgotten greeted her. Selena had left her with two boys she had vague memories of. She had a hard time leaving their conversation. They seemed obsessed with her.<p>

When she finally found an escape, she made a beeline for the punch table to join Selena and Justin. But as she looked over the crowed, she came face to face with him.

He was standing by the door, looking as if he was ready to leave. "Shoot" she muttered when she realized he had been looking at her.

She was nervous, and beginning to sweat. She ran her fingers through her curls and bit her lip. She pushed her way to the punch table, trying to get to Selena as fast as possible. "Selena!" she called. "Selena!"

Selena twirled around from her place next to Justin. "Yeah?"

"I can't do this" she complained.

"But you have too!" Selena whined. "You promised! Didn't she Justin? Didn't she?" Justin threw his hands up to show he wasn't getting involved. Selena frowned and turned back to Miley. "Besides, I've had this party planned ever since you left! What's gotten into you? You love our parties!"

Miley bit her lip at Selena's puppy dog pout. "I do love our parties" Miley reassured her, putting her hand on her arm. "But, maybe, it's too soon."

"It's because of Nick isn't it?" Selena asked sharply in a hushed voice.

"No….psh…No" Miley attempted to cover up what her best friend already knew. "I honestly don't think I'm ready for a huge party!"

"You saw him, didn't you?" Selena snapped.

"Maybe" Miley mumbled, trying not to make eye contact.

"Miley" Selena's tone softened. "He's just as hurt as you are. He came because he missed you, even if he won't admit it. Trust me, he took up drinking!"

"Ew!" Miley gagged. "That's gross!"

"Hey, it was only for a week" Justin cut in. "He tried it for a week, but he hated the taste so much he gave up. He also gave it up because he hoped you would want him back."

"What do you mean?" Miley asked. "By then I lived in Hollywood."

Justin sighed. "He was planning on going to Hollywood to win you back, but after the drinking incident, he thought you wouldn't want him back."

For a minute, she didn't say anything. She stood in silence, concentrating on the floor. Then, even though her eyes grew wide and wet, she opened her mouth to respond. "I- I'll be back. I need a moment."

She turned around and ran. Selena and Justin lost her in the crowd. There was only one place she wanted to go to get away. The Rose Garden.

* * *

><p>She sat on the concrete bench and let the tears pour out of her eyes. She looked around the familiar quiet place. So many memories flooded into her mind, and even though they all related back to him, she didn't push them away.<p>

_"Thank you to everyone who has come out this afternoon" her father smiled. She sat in the front row wearing an identical smile, except hers was toothy because she had lost her two front teeth the day before. "People have called me nuts for this, but I've worked hard and want to show it off. Miley? Come on up here!"_

_She ran to join her father, making sure her new dress puffed out. "Miley?" her father continued. "You helped me plant this garden, didn't you?" She nodded, eagerly. "And you're as pretty as a rose," he held a rose in front of her face. "So, this is your garden."_

_Awes swept through the small crowd, made mostly of family members and friends. She hugged him and took the rose. Applause erupted as she kissed him on the cheek and walked back to her seat between Selena and Nick. _

That was the only time all three friends were in the garden at the same time together. They were seven years old when her father had donated the garden in her name. She picked a rose and smiled hopelessly as her fondest memory of the garden raced into her mind.

_"What are you doing here?" his deep voice startled her._

_"I should be asking you the same question" she had tried to cover up all signs that he had startled her. He grinned at her as he eyes her purple prom gown._

_"Shouldn't you be at the dance?" he raised an eyebrow. "Didn't one of the senior jocks ask you out? It seemed pretty important to you and Selena last week."_

_"Yeah, so?" she hid a sniff._

_He chuckled. "What's up smiles?"_

_"He stood me up!" she cried. Before he knew it, he had a weeping teenager in his arm. He hesitantly hugged her. Secretly, he had wished for this moment._

_"I'm sorry" he whispered. _

_"It's not your fault" she sniffed. _

_"You know," he bit his lip. "I wouldn't have stood you up."_

_"Really?" she looked at him with hope._

_"Of course not" he answered. "I love you too much."_

And that was the night he had asked her out and they started their unforgettable relationship. Why was he so sweet? Why did he care so much? Why couldn't she have another relationship without wishing it was him?

"I like to come here to think too" a voice shook her out of her relived memories. She turned around to face him, the turned back around. "Are you trying to ignore me?"

"What do you want?" she groaned.

"Nice to see you too" he answered sarcastically. He climbed onto the bench and sat next to her. "How was L.A.? And the rest of the world?"

"Just fine" she mumbled.

"Don't lie, Smiles" he warned. "I can read you like a book."

"No, you used to read me like a book" she corrected.

"Alright" he sighed. "But whenever you want to tell the truth, I'm listening." She mumbled and looked away. They sat there in silence for a moment before she cracked.

"It was lonely" she tears up. "I felt like I belonged, yet I knew I didn't. I missed Selena, I missed the ranch. I missed a certain person…" she trailed off.

"Alright, we don't have to talk" he avoided the subject.

She began crying into his chest. He held her in his arms and it felt familiar, and comfortable, and he wished he wouldn't ever have to let her go. He kicked himself mentally because he knew that if he hadn't argued with her five years ago, he could have. Except it might be somewhere more exotic, but for now he would have to settle for the rose garden, just like the very first time.

* * *

><p><strong>A little Niley fluffflashback stuff i thought you might enjoy. I can't wait to write the next chapter! It might be a while though, school started again :( But anyway, thank you sooooo so much for the reviews. They brighten my day:D Which, is a great thing to do, so go ahead and hit the review button! Yuo know ya want to:)**

**Alright, special thanks to...**

**madeline2011- once again, your review was very much appreiciated. and i hope chater three was up to your were also one of my first reviewers and your reviews make me smile cuz it lets me know at least someone loves the story enough to review every time. it means alot to me:)**

**Simar-they may make up, they may not. I never garuntee a happy ending;) but thanks for the review! haha, keep reading and reviewing, please!**

**lee lee- i love your review! (and i guess i love you too, even though i don't know you either. but you reviewed, therefore i've decided i love you.)**

**dodgergirley- thanks so much for the review and please continue to review. You were also one of my first reviewers and your reviews make me smile cuz it lets me know at least someone loves the story enough to review every time. so thanks:)**

**That's it for shout outs, so catchya later!**

**until next chapter,**

**automatic love**


	4. A Peaceful Ride

**So I'm back to my old pen. Here's the new chapter, I didn't know what t otitle it so you can submit one in a review;) hope ya like it!**

Chapter 4-

Nick shut the hood on the fourth car he had worked on that day. He threw a white-now stained black-rag in a bucket on the tool cabinet. Justin caught up to him as he walked to the office.

"So," Justin began.

"So what?" Nick asked as he clocked out.

"What's going on? You're taking a short day, you've been in an unusual happy mood," Nick passed him to grab his coat, "Does this have anything to do with why you disappeared last night?"

Nick didn't answer; he just headed out the door. Justin rolled his eyes and sighed. He watched his friend climbed into his old White Pickup, but the phone caught his attention.

* * *

><p>Miley sleepily made her way into the kitchen where Selena was cooking lunch. She sat down at the counter and Selena looked up. "Hey sleepyhead, it's almost noon." She smiled and placed the plate of food in front of Miley. "Did you sleep this late in Hollywood?"<p>

Miley groaned at the mention of the city. "Sel, I came here to get away from that place, can we not talk about it?"

"Okay" Selena agreed. "How about we talk about where you disappeared to last night?"

"What do you mean?" Miley blushed.

"You were out with Nick" Selena assumed.

"No I wasn't!" Miley lied. "Not intentionally" she mumbled.

"You so were!" Selena laughed. "How else would you end up in your own bed?"

"How would Nick know where my bedroom is?" Miley asked. Selena raised an eyebrow at her. Miley bit her lip. "It's been five years! How could he remember?"

"I don't know" Selena answered sarcastically. "You two used to spend quite a lot of time in there" Selena teased. "Alone, Together. What did you two do in there?"

Miley turned a deep red. "Nothing!"

"Yeah, because couples go into bedrooms together and do absolutely nothing" Selena pointed out. She picked up a potato chip from her own plate and took a bite.

"We didn't do anything!" Miley growled before adding, "That you're thinking!"

"So what'd you two do?" Selena asked, mouth full.

"We sung" Miley answered. "We'd sit on my bed and sing."

"Wow you guys were boring" Selena looked down at her plate.

"Thanks Sel," Miley replied, sarcasm flooding into her tone.

"Go get dressed!" Selena commanded. "I'm taking you riding. Blue Jeans has missed you."

"Alright" Miley agreed.

* * *

><p>"<em>I've got sunshine! On a cloudy day! When it's cold outside<em>!" Nick sung. "_My girl, Miley, Miley_!" He sped down the road with his windows down so everyone could hear.

He pulled into his drive way and turned off the engine. He skipped into his house and made his way to his bedroom closet. He changed out of his jumpsuit and into a blue plaid button down shirt and blue jeans. He slipped on his boots and headed to the kitchen.

He whistled the tune of "My Girl" as he opened the fridge and grabbed a can of soda. He made his way back to his truck and backed down the driveway.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I've forgotten how relaxing this is!" Miley stated. She breathed in the fresh air of the country. Selena laughed.<p>

"We used to end everyday like this" Selena reminded her.

"We did, didn't we?" Miley remembered. "You, me, and Nick would race up to the top of Tulip Hill to watch the sunset."

"We were best friends" Selena sighed.

"Sel, I'm sorry" Miley apologized.

"Don't be" Selena scolded. "You went to chase your dreams! We supported you just like you would've if it was us."

"Maybe you supported my dreams" Miley looked down, remembering the fight.

"Miles? Are you okay?" Selena rode up beside her. Miley had never told her the full story of the breakup.

"I'm fine" Miley sniffed away a tear. "Race you to the top of Tulip Hill?" she challenged.

"You are so on!" Selena kicked her horse and sped forward, Miley close behind.

* * *

><p>Nick knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again. Still no answer. He groaned and walked around to the back of the house. The rose garden was empty.<p>

He walked into the barn and noticed Blue Jeans and Comet missing from their stalls. He sighed and unlocked Brownie's stall.

* * *

><p>"Ha! I win!" Selena teased.<p>

"In my defense, I am a little rusty" Miley defended herself.

"Not that rusty" Selena objected. "You rode just fine in that western chick flick you were in. You know the one where you got to kiss Zac Effron?"

Miley laughed. "You watched that movie?"

"We had a big showing on the side of the barn" Selena informed her. "Everyone came."

"Everyone?" Miley asked about a certain someone.

"Okay, he didn't" Selena corrected herself. "But I'm positive he saw it."

"Sure" Miley rolled her eye. "Oh, and Zac Effron? Not the best kisser in the world." **(AN: Sorry Zac fans! I'm not dissing him, he probably is a good kisser but I needed a famous actor. Please don't take offense!)**

Selena laughed. "You were always picky about the way a guy kissed. Drew Johnson had flimsy lips, Luke James had braces." **(AN: Sorry if one of these is your name, I honestly just made them up.)**

"Ew! I can't believe I ever kissed those guys!" Miley exclaimed.

"Both of those boys turned into studs" Selena informed. "But by that time, you were dating Nick."

"You speak his name!" Miley accused.

"It's not diseased!" Selena defended him. "And you two seemed pretty close last night!"

"But we didn't kiss!" Miley shouted.

"But you wish you had" Selena concluded.

"I never said that!" Miley scolded.

Selena squealed. "I knew it!"

"You know nothing!" Miley scolded. "Wait! What's that?" Miley recognized the sound of horse hooves. "Someone's coming!"

Selena looked at her confused and listened. "That's odd; no one knows we're up here."

The hoof sounds came closer, and became louder. The girls made out the silhouette of a horse and it's rider coming up the hill.

"That looks like Brownie" Selena pointed out. "That's weird. She only let two people in the world ride her. You and Nick."

Miley groaned as Nick came closer to them. "Great."

* * *

><p><strong>What happens next? Review and find out:) <strong>


	5. Missing Fairytales

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! The ybrighten up my day, I honestly think I'm obsessed. However, I'm starting to think this whole author's note/disclaimer thing is meaningless. I mean, while reviews were good last time, I didn't get an answer to my question. So, I'm asking you now, What should I title chapter 4? **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, titled Missing Fairytales. It foreshadows some clues about the object that this story is named after, however, I have big plans and a full story will be in a later chpter;)**

**Hope ya like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Missing Fairytales<p>

When he finally caught up to them, Miley's expression changed from the scowl she was giving Selena, to her infamous, Hollywood plastic smile. At first, no one said anything. Selena looked at Nick, Nick looked at Miley, and Miley looked at the ground. The only sound was the song of nature around them.

Selena, sensing the awkwardness, spoke up. "Nick! It's so great to see you!" she stated with fake enthusiasm. "Now, um" her teeth clenched together. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, um" Nick hesitated. He scratched the back of his curly haired head, searching an answer. "Well, um, you see, I kinda, um, wanted to go for a ride?"

The truth was, he didn't have an answer. Ever since last night, during the party, he felt as if all was forgiven and forgotten between him and Miley. Truthfully, it made him feel like his old self again. However, by the look in Miley's eyes, he knew that she knew the real reason.

"Ah, I see" Selena nodded. She had obviously caught on also. "Then let's not waste our time talking!" she smiled. "That's right! No words, just riding! Race you to the bottom of the hill!"

She turned her horse around and sped down the hill. Miley swallowed, as she was alone with Nick. "We better go" she bit her lip. "No talking, just riding." He shrugged and they both turned their horses around and rode down the hill, following the path of Selena and Comet.

* * *

><p>Miley rode Blue Jeans straight into the barn, where Selena was already brushing down Comet. Nick followed behind her. "Well, it took you long enough" Selena snapped, playfully. Miley rolled her eyes and climbed off of Blue Jeans.<p>

"You were pretty fast" Nick defended.

"Thanks" Selena smiled. Nick climbed off his horse and grabbed a brush that Miley handed him. "So," Selena dragged out. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing" Miley answered before Nick could.

"What she said" Nick agreed, turning beet red.

"Yeah, because that's totally the truth" Selena responded sarcastically. She put her brush back into the basket hanging on the outside of Comet's stall. She led the horse into the stall. "Oh, by the way" Miley mentally groaned. "Justin and I want to take Miley out to dinner tomorrow, and Nick?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"You're invited" Selena smirked at her best friend, who glared at her. "Wear something nice, Justin will give you more details later."

"Okay" he smiled.

"Excuse me" Miley asked coldly as she dropped Blue Jean's brush and stormed out. Selena sighed and Nick bent down to pick up the brush.

"Could you take care of Blue Jeans?" Selena asked. He nodded. "Thanks, you're a saint!" she hugged him before speeding in the direction of Miley's path.

* * *

><p>Selena followed Miley into their house. "What were you thinking?" Miley exclaimed, still heading towards the stairs.<p>

"What do you think I was thinking?" Selena yelled back. The shouting match between the two girls lasted all the way up the stairs. Miley stormed into her room and collapsed on the bed. "Miles?"

"Just, leave me alone" Miley breathed, tears gathering in her eyes.

"No, we are going to talk about this!" Selena demanded. "Why are you so scared of being around Nick? I get it! You two dated, fell in love, then broke up! It's been five years! All I want is a simple dinner with my best friend and my boyfriend and my boyfriend's best friend! You don't even have to talk to him!"

"You don't get it!" Miley screamed as she sat up. "You'll never get it! Justin loves you too much, so you'll never get it!"

Selena's tone softened. "I don't need to get it. I just know that this will be good for you!"

"No it won't!" Miley screamed again. "We'll going to go, have dinner, it'll be super awkward at first, and then we'll end up dancing in the moonlight or something! Then he'll call, asking to see me again. I'll say yes and we'll go out and have another fun night and it'll go on like that for a couple months and then he'll say "I love you" and I'll say it back, and then I'll have to go back to L.A. and then this will all happen again!" She reached into her night stand drawer and pulled out a black, white, and dark purple plastic ring.

Selena examined it. It looked like a ring you bought out of a gumball machine, the cheap kind that little girls fight over. She was confused. What did this have to do with anything?

"It'll all happen again" Miley whispered to herself.

Selena shook it off. "Just take a chance!" she begged.

"Just get out!" Miley commanded softly. "I need to be alone."

Selena nodded and walked out of the room, the white door closed behind her. As she was about to descend down the stairs, she heard a pop, as if Miley had thrown the plastic ring at the door. Selena shook her head and continued to walk down the stairs.

Meanwhile, in Miley's room, the auburn haired superstar gasped. She hoped the object of her heart was not broken, for she feared it was the only thing that kept her from cracking. She pushed herself off of her bead and crouched down to examine the object. A sigh of relief, for it was okay.

She walked to her bed and placed it on the night stand. She sat on her bed and looked out her window. She saw Nick, walking out of the barn, making his way to the porch. It was if the window was a gateway to her treasured memories.

_Flashback_

_"Repunzel! Repunzel! Let down your hair!" the teenage boy called. Miley giggled and pulled Selena to the window. They shared a grin and waved at the boy. Miley opened the window and climbed over._

_"Miley! Are you nuts?" Selena scolded. "You'll be caught!"_

_"By who?" Miley scoffed. Selena opened her mouth to answer before closing it because there was none. Miley laughed. "See?"_

_Miley climbed to the edge of the porch and looked down at Nick. "You better catch me boy!" she warned. He grinned and held out his arms. She closed her eyes and dropped. Sure enough, Nick caught her._

_"Nick!" Selena called. The couple looked at their friend in the window. "Take good care of her! And don't let her do anything stupid!"_

_"You have my word" He bowed dramatically._

_"Why is that not enough?" Selena mumbled. _

_"Goodbye Sel!" Miley blew her best friend a kiss. "I shall return by morning!" She climbed onto Nick's back. "But right now, I must ride my trusty steed!"_

_"I thought I was prince charming!" he mocked._

_"No, you're not!" she teased. "Now go! We only have five hours for fun!"_

_End of Flashback_

For the first time, in a while, she actually smiled at a memory. Instead of the pain she felt in her heart normally, she was filled with a longing to relive those days. Selena had told her then that she lived a fairytale life, and she believed it then. However, after the breakup, she questioned that statement. But now, five years later, she took another look at it.

_Flashback_

_"Wake up sleepy head!" Selena shook Miley's body. Miley groaned in response. "C'mon princess, you need to get ready for school."_

_"I don't wanna!" Miley barked. _

_"But ya gotta!" Selena teased. Miley threw a pillow at her, but she missed. "Geesh! What did you and Prince Charming do last night?"_

_Miley sat up with a dazed smile on her face. "We went out dancing! Oh, Sel, it was almost magical!"_

_"Almost magical, huh?" Selena faked a smile. "Your life is a fairytale."_

_"Hey," Miley noticed her friend's loneliness. She lifted her friend's chin. "One day, a frog will come along and you'll be dumb enough to kiss it" Selena laughed. "And then, you will have your own fairytale. And of course, occasionally, our fairytales will collide and we'll be queens for a night together."_

_"You are so optimistic!" Selena pointed out._

_"No," she denied. "I'm in love!"_

_End of Flashback_

She missed her fairytale. She bit her lip, trying not to cry. She leaned back onto her bed before folding herself into a ball. She let the tears fall, regretting her mistakes that had given her this pathetic life.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, you know what to do! I know that button labeled review is just coaxing you. It whispers "pres me, press me, press me! leave your thoughts and concerns here, come on! you know you want to!" hahahahaha, just kidding! But please, pretty please leave a review!<strong>

**happy endings,**

**PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy**


	6. Awkward Situations

**Okay, heads up, the word for this chapter is Awkward! Let's see what's in store for our characters now;)**

Chapter 6- Awkward Situations

"Stop fidgeting!" Selena commanded. Miley scowled at her from the passenger side of the car. "Remember, best behavior tonight!"

"I will if he will" she mumbled.

Selena sighed. "Look at me" she held Miley's chin so that they were face to face. "I'm really glad you changed your mind. Now, this is going to be a nice dinner, with no interruptions. Just," Selena bit her lip, "smile and have fun. Do this for me, please?"

"Alright" Miley groaned. "But you are the only reason I'm doing this."

"I'll right it in stone so the whole world will know" Selena promised. "Now get out, our dates are waiting!"

"You mean _your _date and my aquatints" Miley corrected.

"Whatever!" Selena rolled her eyes and opened her car door.

The girls were stunning; Miley in a red cocktail dress with rose red stilettos and Selena in her coral blue mini with silver sandals.

Miley looked at the ring again. It was supposed to be a token of his love for her. It was supposed to be a promise to her. It represented their relationship. Cheap, disposable, and a sign of no commitment Yet, she fell for him anyway and all that was left was a gumball ring to prove it.

_Flashback_

"_I love you" he breathed, moving a piece of hair from her face._

"_I love you too" she smiled._

_He kissed her cheek and took her hand. They walked down the sidewalk of the strip mall in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Then, he stopped._

"_What is it?" she asked._

"_Can I have a quarter?" he smirked. She looked at the gumball machines outside of the dollar store. She rolled her eyes and reached into her purse. She handed a coin to him._

_He walked to the machine filled with plastic rings and put the quarter in. He pulled the case out and faced her. He cracked it open and smirked. "I give this ring to you, Miley Ray Stewart, as a token of my love."_

"_Oh, please" she giggled. She swallowed and gave him a serious look. "I take this ring from you, Nicholas Gray, as a token of mine."_

As Selena and Miley approached the table, Justin, in his suite, jumped up to greet his girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek. He then smiled at Miley and gave her a hug while Selena waited patiently for him to pull out her chair. After Selena was seated, Justin sat down and Miley was left standing. She walked to the other side of the table beside Nick, who just sat there.

Nick stared at the table, Miley stared at Nick, Justin stared at Miley, and Selena stared at Nick. Finally, Miley cleared her throat lightly. Nick looked up. "May I help you?" he asked, clueless.

"I'd like my seat" she whispered.

"I called this one first" he raised his eyebrows.

"Dude!" Justin sighed, Selena rolled her eyes, and Miley smacked the back of his head. "Ow!" he groaned.

"Okay, just because we broke up, doesn't mean you can't be a gentleman!" she scolded. "I've met better Hollywood jerks than you."

"Sorry?" he shrugged and stood up to fulfill her wish.

After everyone was finally seated, their orders were taken, and the seating incident was forgiven; the four just stared at each other awkwardly. "So," Selena started the conversation. "What's been up with you guys?"

"Nothing much" Justin answered. Selena nudged his elbow. "I mean, we've been working in the shop. Which, is cool, I guess, if that's what you like."

Miley sighed and decided to take over using her Hollywood social skills. "So guys, what's been happening the last five years? Whose gotten married, what new stores were opened, how's life been for you? We didn't really get to talk at the party."

Nick, knowing her like the back of his hand, bit his lip to keep from chuckling. This was just like her. She hated awkward silences. Selena caught on too, but accepted Miley's gesture.

"Well, the ranch has been awesome" Selena started. "I helped the local animal shelter nurse back three horses, two ducks, and a pig. Porkers was the cutest thing! I wish you could've seen him!"

"Ah, the animal shelter" Miley scanned through her memories in her mind. "We used to help them out all the time! Uh, Mindy! How is she? She was such a sweetheart!"

"She's great!" Selena answered. "In fact, she manages the hospital now."

"Aww, good for her!" Miley smiled. "Oh my gosh! Justin," he looked up at her. "Didn't you and Mindy go to the spring fling dance sophomore year?"

Justin's cheeks turned red. "Yep."

"Thought so, wasn't that an awkward night?" Miley laughed.

"You bet" Justin agreed.

"I remember that!" Selena beamed. "Didn't we all end up skipping the dance and drove down to the river in our gowns and tuxes?"

"Yeah" Miley laughed. "You and Brian got into this huge fight, so he left your sorry butt!"

"Yeah," Selena shrugged. "But at least Justin was there. I mean, even though his date was Mindy, he made sure I didn't feel left out." She gazed into her boyfriend's eyes. "You know, that was the night I realized I liked you?"

"Really?" Justin asked.

"Yeah" Selena smiled. They shared a kiss, which made Miley feel alone.

"So, Sel," Miley spoke, gaining their attention. "How long have you two been together?"

"Three years next week" Selena sighed.

"I'm so happy for you!" Miley smiled.

"I bet" Nick mumbled.

"Shut up!" Miley spoke through her teeth.

"Aww, thanks" Selena smiled.

"In fact," Miley continued. "Why don't you two leave now? I think if you hurry, you can catch that new romantic comedy, what is it called Selena?"

"The promise?" she screeched. **(AN: Okay, for you guys who didn't catch that, it's a mock for the Vow. I know it's not a comedy, but its romantic) **"Justin? Can we go?" she pleaded.

"Um," Justin looked at Nick with a pleading look in his eyes. "Sure?"

"Yeah!" Selena cheered. "I'm so sorry Miles, Nick, but="

"Go!" Miley urged.

"Bye!" Selena dragged Justin out the door of the restaurant.

Nick didn't hold in his laughter. "How you do that, I will never understand."

"Hey," Miley scolded. "You learn a lot of things out west. That was my favorite way to get out of a situation you don't want to be in. Alright let's go before this place makes us pay for food they haven't served us."

The two made a bee line for the door and ran to Selena's car. "How did you know they took the truck?" Nick asked.

"Because it's a date! The guy drives" Miley scolded.

"Well fine" he grabbed the keys out of her hand and unlocked the car. "Get in!"

"Whoa, whoa whoa" she objected. "This is not a date!"

"According to Selena, that's the only reason she invited us" he pointed out.

"True" Miley agreed. She ran to the other side and slid in next to Nick. "Where to?" she asked, pulling her seat belt over her shoulder."

"Just wait" he began to drive.

The ride was awkward and silence. Miley's stomach was queasy at the thought of being in the car with her favorite ex, not that she would ever admit it. She was debating in her mind whether or not this was a good idea. When he put the car in park, she peeked out the window.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Look at you hand, what do you think?" he asked.

She looked down at her hand and realized that he had noticed something. The Gumball Ring. Awkward.

**So that's it! Reviews please!**


	7. URGENT MESSAGE

Hello Readers!

First off, I want to thank you for reading, reviewing, favoring, and alerting this story! It fills my heart with joy!

However, for personal reasons, I am moving accounts:( The next update of my stories will be through my new account. My username is **.. **I am looking forward to updating the following stories:

Unintentionally In Love

With A Little Faith

on my new account. Also, I am posting this on my one-shots in hope that you will review and tell me if that particular oneshot is worth re-uploading.

Once again, thank you for reading,reviewing, ect. Please don't forget to tell me watch you think:D

Love,

PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy


End file.
